life after death
by orion MIRAKURUN
Summary: mati adalah impianku, aku selalu berusaha untuk mengakhiri hidupku tapi semua berubah saat aku bertemu dengannya. dia menjanjikanku sebuah kebahagiaan, dia membawaku pada kehidupan, dia adalah segalanya bagiku, dia adalah uchiha sasuke. "aku ingin uchiha sasuke mati" sasunaru/gaaranaru
1. Chapter 1

**Life after death**

Chapter 1

Disclaimer naruto bukan milikku

Typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo

Hibupku sangat menderita, berulang kali aku mencoba mengakhiri hidupku yang menyedihkan ini tapi tak satupun yang berhasil aku masih saja hidup dalam penderitaan ini.

Namaku adalah uzumaki naruto, dan aku ingin sekali pergi dari dunia ini.

Aku adalah yatim piatu aku tidak tau siapa orang tuaku sejak kecil aku hidup sedirian dijalanan, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap hidup didunia yang kejam ini. tapi sejak setahun lalu aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupku karna aku tidak sanggup lagi hidup didunia ini.

Tapi usahaku untuk bunuh diri selalu saja gagal, dari mengiris pergelangan tanganku hingga terjun dari lantai sepuluh sebuah bangunan tapi semuanya gagal dan aku masih hidup.

Tapi semuanya sekarang berbeda aku tidak ingin lagi mati, aku ingin hidup lebih lama agar aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan bersamanya.

Dia adalah orang yang menawarkanku kehidupan, dia memjanjikanku sebuah kebahagiaan, dia adalah uchiha sasuke.

Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku berusaha mengakhiri hidupku dengan cara melompat dari lantai lima sebuah gedung yang sudah tak terpakai, saat itu aku sangat yakin aku akan mati tdak ada yang akan menolongku seperti sebelumnya.

Tapi saat aku bersiap untuk terjun dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan dunia ini, aku merentangkan tanganku dan mengucakan salam perpisahan pada dunia ini, ada seseorang yang menarik tanganku, sebuah tangan yang hangat yang membawaku pada kebahagiaan.

Tangan itu adalah tangan milik uchiha sasuke.

Sejak saat itu aku tinggal bersama sasuke diapartemen mewah miliknya, aku tidak perlu lagi bekaerja keras untuk mecari uang sasuke bilang dia akan mengurus semua kebutuhanku, aku sangat senang karna ternyata didunia yang kejam ini masih ada orang yang memperdulikan orang lain.

Sudah dua bulan aku tinggal bersama sasuke, sejak saat itu juga aku mulai mengenal sasuke lebih jauh seperti sasuke sangat suka makan tomat, sasuke tidak banyak bicara tapi sangat dia memperhatikanku, dia selalu memperhatikan kesehatanku, dai selalu meberikan apa yang aku mau.

Aku rasa aku mulai menyukai sasuke, dia adalah penyelamatku cahayaku segalanya bagiku, sepertinya aku mulai mencintai uchiha sasuke.

Sasuke membuatku merasa aku ingin hidup lebih lama.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini sikap sasuke agak aneh, entah kenapa aku merasa sasuke jadi acuh padaku, apa aku melakukan kesalahan yang membuat dia marah, atau dia sedang memiliki masalah lain, tapi aku tidak mau berpikir negatif mungkin sasuke hanya lelah dengan pekerjaannya.

Hari ini sasuke bilang dia ingin mengajakku kesuatu tempat, apa dia ingin mengjakku kencan ya, ahh aku jadi malu memikirkannya, aku tidak sabar untuk pergi.

"sasuke sebenarnya kita akan pergi kemana?"

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan naruto, tangannya tetap menggandeng tangan naruto menuju mobil sasuke sementara naruto yang pertanyaannya tidak ditanggapi oleh sasuke hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas melihat kearah tangannya yang sejak tadi digenggam sasuke.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian mobil sasuke melaju ketempat yang sangat aneh menurut naruto, yang terlihat disini hanya rimbunya pepohonan, tempat ini hampir terlihat seperti hutan.

Kemudian mereka berjalan memasuki semak-semak mengikuti jalan setapak kecil, setelah melewati semak belukar yang membuat badan naruto gatal-gatal terlihat sebuah bangunan yang sepertinya sudah tak terpakai, bangunan itu terlihat tak terawat banyak lumut yang menempel pada dinding bangunan itu.

"sasuke kenapa kita pergi ketempat menakutkan seperti ini, bagaimana kalau muncul hantu"

Lagi-lagi sasuke hanya diam dan terus menarik tangan naruto agak kasar dan menariknya kedalam bangunan tua itu, suasana mencekam langsung terasa ketika memasuki bangunan itu, naruto hanya ketakutan sambil terus memeluk lengan sasuke.

Mereka menuju ruang bawah tanah rumah itu dan terlihat sebuah ruangan yang terang sepertinya ada yang melakukan sebuah kegiatan didalam sana.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan terlihat seorang pria berrambut panjang berwarna hitam dan berwajah pucat.

"sasuke ternyata kau sudah datang rupanya, dan kulihat kau sudah membawa mangsa baru kita"

Kata pria itu sambil melihat ke arah naruto yang ketakutan disamping sasuke, pria itu melihat naruto dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

"ya ya seperti yang kau bilang ini memang barang bagus" lanjut pria itu yang sedang mengamati naruto

"hentikan basa-basimu orochimaru, aku sudah membawanya kesini jadi cepat berikan bagianku, aku tidak ingin belama-lama berada ditempat menjijikkan ini" ujar sasuke dingin pada orochimaru

"kau ini memang tidak sabaran ya sasuke" kata orochimaru pada sasuke sambil menyerahkan sebuah koper yang sudah dia siapkan. "jumblahnya pas tidak kurang dan tidak lebih kalau kau tidak percaya kau boleh menghitungnya sendiri" lanjut orochimaru.

Setelah menerima koper tersebut sasuke berbalik dan bejalan keluar rumah tua itu dan naruto juga mengikuti langkah sasuke yang mulai menjauh, tapi sesorang memegang lengannya hingga dia tersentak kaget.

"kau mau pergi kemana manis, kau sudah menjadi milikku jadi kau akan tetap disini" kata orochimaru dengan senyum mengerikan diwajahnya.

"lepaskan aku, aku mau pulang dengan sasuke" kata naruto yang berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari pria bernama orochimaru ini. Tapi tenaga orochimaru lebih kuat darinya hingga naruto tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

"tidak bisa anak manis, kau belum mengerti juga ya, sasuke sudah menjualmu padaku jadi sekarang kau adalah milikku, aku akan membedahmu dan mengeluarkan organ-organ dalammu lalu menjualnya kepada orang-orang kaya yang sudah pasti akan membayar mahal utuk itu" kata orochimaru yang sedang menyeret naruto kedalam sebuah ruang yang mirip dengan tempat operasi yang didalamnya terdapat alat-alat pembedahan.

"tidak mungkin, sasuke tidak mungkin menjualku. Sasuke! sasuke! tolong aku sasuke! aku takut..." naruto terus berteriak untuk memanggil sasuke dan berharap dia akan berbalik dan menyelamatkannya. Naruto mulai menangis tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya.

"tidak ada gunanya berteriak, sasuke tidak akan kembali, kau ini sangat polos ya selama ini sasuke menampungmu dan merawatmu agar dia bisa menjualmu padaku, dia memilihmu karna kau adalah yatimpiatu jadi walaupun kau menghilang atau mati tidak akan ada yang mencarimu dan tidak akan ada yang akan melporkan kepolisi" kata orochimaru yang masih menyeret naruto. Sementara naruto semakin keras menangis dalam seretan orochimaru, naruto tidak ingin percaya pada apa yang Dikatakan orochimaru tapi kenyataanya berkata lain, sasuke memang meninggalkannya, sasuke memang menjualnya.

"jadi kau benar-benar berpikir sasuke tulus menolongmu, kau ini terlalu polos bocah, tidak mungkin ada orang yang seperti itu didunia yang kejam ini" kata orochimaru pada naruto. Dan setelah itu datang dua orang berbadan besar yang mengangkat tubuh naruto keatas tempat oprasi, naruto berusaha berontak dan melepaskan diri dari orang –orang yang memegangnya.

"lepas! Lepaskan aku!" bagaimanapun naruto berusaha, dia tetap tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya. Dan sekarang dia berada di atas tempat operasi, orang-orang tadi menutup mulutnya dengan kain dan mengikat tangan dan kakinya hingga dia tidak bisa bergerak.

"persiapan sudah selesai, operasi akan segera dimulai" kata orochimaru yang sudang berdiri disamping tempat dimana naruto dibaringkan, air mata naruto tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

Orochimaru mulai menggunting baju naruto hingga seluruhnya terlepas dan mulai mengambil pisau bedah yang ada disampingnya dan mengarahkanya keperut bagian atas naruto, dia menekan pisau itu hingga perut naruto mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak, naruto berteriak kesakitan karna perutnya terbelah, setelah itu yang ada hanya gelap, naruto tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Sekarang naruto berada ditempat yang sangat gelap, tubuh naruto mengambang ditengah kegelapan itu tanpa tau apa yang terjadi.

"Gelap disini gelap aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, apa aku sudah mati, ya pasti aku sudah mati, akhirnya impianku terwujud, bukankah aku memang selalu ingin mati harusnya aku senang, tapi aku mati disaat aku ingin hidup, dunia ini memang selalu mempermainkanku"

'kau manusia yang istimewa' naruto mendengar sebuah suara yang entah dariman datangnya, naruto mencoba mencari sumber suara itu tapi naruto tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya.

"siapa? siapa disana?" naruto mencoba mengeluarkan suara.

'kau manusia yang istimewa, karna kau istimewa aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu'suara itu terdengar lagi ditelinga naruto.

'katakan apa permintaanmu?' suara itu kembali terdengar ditelinga naruto. Dan tanpa pikir panjang naruto berkata.

"aku ingin uchiha sasuke mati"

Tbc

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

OrionMIRAKURUN


	2. Chapter 2

**Life after death**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: naruto never be mine

Typo/typo/typo/typo

"aku igin uchiha sasuke mati"

Naruto mendengar derap langkah kaki ditengah kegelapan itu, kemudian tubuh serasa terbaring disebuah lantai takterlihat tapi dia masih belum bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Naruto menoleh kearah langkah kaki yang kian mendekat kearahnya, sosok itu mulai terlihat.

Seorang pemuda berrambut merah darah dengan tato didahinya sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"kau manusia yang istimewa uzumaki naruto" kata sosok tersebut, naruto menatap sosok tersebut dengan tatapan kosong

"kau siapa?" naruto mengeluarkan suaranya dengan susah payah untuk bertanya pada sosok yang kini sudah berdiri disamping tubuh tidak berdayanya.

"ini dimana?" naruto kembali bertanya pada sosok itu, berharap mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang sejak tadi berputar dikepalanya.

Sosok itu mendekatkan tangannya pada pipi naruto, dia menglus pipi naruto dengan sangat lembut hingga narut terbuai dengan perlakuan sosok itu dan memejamkan matanya.

"aku adalah Hades, aku adalah dewa para orang mati dan disini adalah tempat kekuasaanku, ini adalah neraka" jelas sosok yang ternyata adalah hades sang dewa dunia bawah yaitu neraka.

Mendengar kata-kata hades tadi membuat naruto yakain bahwa dia sudah mati.

"ternyata benar, aku sudah mati" gumam naruto pada dinya sendiri

"ya itu benar, kau sudah mati. Sekarang kau belum berada dineraka yang sebenarnya, ini adalah jalan menuju neraka" kata hades yang menjelaskan tetang tempat itu

" jadi apa aku akan disiksa dalam neraka?" tanya naruto pada sosok hades yang ada didepannya.

"tidak, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya, kau adalah manusia yang istimewa uzumaki naruto. Jadi aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan cara yang istimewa" kata-kata hades membuat naruto semakin tidak mengerti dengan keadaannya.

"istimewa? Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya naruto yang bingung dengan kata-kata hades.

"aku akan menjelaskannya saat kita sampai diistanaku, sekarang berdirilah dan ikuti aku" kata hades yang berbalik dan bersiap melangkah dalam kegelpan.

Naruto berusaha berdiri dan menggerakkan tubuhnya yang kaku, setelah berhasil berdiri naruto berjalan mengikuti hades yang sudah melangkah jauh didepannya.

Tempat itu sangat gelap dan berkabut hingga naruto tidak bisa melihat apapun selain warna merah rambut hades yang berjalan didepannya.

Tidak lama kemudian diujung kabut ini terlihat setitik cahaya, naruto semakin dekat denagn cahaya itu dan cahaya itu berasal dari lentera yang terpasang pada sebuah perahu kecil diatas sungai yang berwarna merah darah, sepertinya sungai itu memang sungai darah.

Diatas perahu itu ada seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam yang usang, wajah orang itu tidak terlihat karna tertutup oleh tudung jubah itu.

Naruto sudah sampai disungai akheron, tempat para arwah orang yang sudah mati menyebrang keneraka.

Naruto mengikuti gara menaiki perahu tersebut, saat naruto berada diatas perahu, sosok berjubah yang sedang memegang dayung menunduk hormat pada hades. sosok itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kearah naruto seperti meminta sesuatu.

"buka mulutmu, ambil koinnya dan berikan padanya" hades yang sejak tadi diam kini buka suara.

Naruto tidak mengerti yang dikatakan hades, koin apa? Kenapa mulut?. Naruto menatap hades dengan tatpan tidak mengerti.

Hades mengerti arti tatapan naruto dan berkata "ambil koin yang ada didalam mulutmu dan berikan padanya" kata hades menjelaskan maksud dari kata-kata yang tadi.

Naruto yang masih tidak mengerti hanya nurut sasja dengan apa yang dikatakan hades. dia membuka mulutnya dan tangannya mecoba mencari sesuatu yang berbentuk koin disana, dan ternyata ada, ada sebuah koin didalam mulutnya.

Naruto tidak ingin mempertanyakan kenapa ada koin didalam mulutnya dan langsung saja memberikannya pada sosok berjubah yang sejak tadi mengulurkan tangan padanya.

Perahu kecil itu mulai bergerak mengikuti arus sungai menuju keistana hades. kabut tebal menyelimuti sepanjang perjalanan tapi sedikit demi sedikit kabut itu mulai menghilang dan menampakkan pemandangan yang takterbayangkan oleh naruto.

Dibawah sana terlihat begitu banyak manusia yang meminta petolongan karna mereka sedang berada dalam kolam lava yang sangat panas, sebagian tubuh mereka sudah meleleh dan menyisakan tulang mereka saja.

Naruto tidak sanggup melihat yang terjadi pada manusia dibawah sana memilih menutup matanya.

Hades yang tau akan ketekutan naruto segera berkata "tenang saja kau tidak akan pernah berada dibawah sana, karana tempatmu adalah bersamaku" kata gara sambil memluk dan mebenamkan wajahnya dileher naruto.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi hanya bisa pasrah saja hades menciumi lehernya, yang naruto rasakan adalah perasaan geli yang sangat aneh baginya.

"maaf hades, apa kita masih jauh dari istanamu?" kata-kata naruto membuat gara menghentikan kegiatannya.

"sudah dekat, dan jangan panggil aku hades" jawab hades yang masih memeluk naruto.

"jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya naruto.

"panggil aku gaara" kata sang hades yang juga benama gaara. Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan perkataan gaara.

Sementara gaara sedang mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah naruto dan seketika itu juga bibir mereka bertemu, ciuman garaa begitu lembut dan memabukkan hingga naruto medesah disela ciuman mereka.

Gaara semakin gencar mengulum bibir naruto, lidahnya mulai memjelajahi mulut naruto, sedangkan naruto hanya bisa mendesah nikmat dengan apa yang dilakukan gaara.

Setelah beberapa menit melakukan ciuman, akhirnya gaara melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai menjauh dari wajah naruto.

"itu tadi... apa?" tanya naruto yang masih bingung sekaligus menikmati perlakuan gaara tadi.

"anggap saja itu adalah ucapan selamat datang dariku, saat kita sudah sampai diistanaku, kita akan melakukan hal yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini" kata-kata gaara membuat wajah naruto memerah 'melakukan hal yang lebih menyenagkan, apa maksudnya itu?' kata naruto dalam hati.

"kita akan tau saat kita sudah sampai" kata gaara yang tanpa melihat naruto.

'kenapa dia bisa tau apa yang aku pikirkan, apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?' pikir naruto lagi.

"aku memang bisa membaca pikiranmu, jadi jangan coba berbohong padaku" kata gaara yang masih tidak melihat kearah naruto.

"ehhhhhh" teriak naruto tidak percaya.

Reaksi naruto mebuat gaara tersenyum kecil sambil melirik kearah naruto 'kau memang manusia yang istimewa' pikir gaara.

Taklama setelah itu perahu itu berhenti disebuah gerbang besar yang terbuat dari emas, narauto sangat kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya, didalam neraka yang mengerikan ini ada tempat yang seindah ini.

Naruto mengikuti langkah gaara menuju kedalam melewati sebuah ruangan yang juga terbuat dari emas, mata naruto dibuat lebih kagum lagi dengan ruangan yang mereka lewati, semuanya begitu indah dimata naruto, seumur hidup naruto tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini.

Naruto melihat ruangan yang mereka lewati dengan mata berbinar, sementara gaara yang melihat tingkah naruto henya tersenyum penuh arti.

Akhirnya gaara berhenti disebuah kamar yang sangat mewah, warna kamar itu didominasi dengan warna emas.

"ini adalah kamarmu" kata gaara menyadarkan naruto dari lamunanya.

"gaara, ternyata kau sangat kaya" kata naruto yang masih mengagumi keindahan kamarnya.

"istirahatlah" kata gaara singkat, gaara berbalik dan pergi dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan naruto dikamarnya.

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur, naruto lelah, sangat lelah, tapi apa orang yang sudah mati bisa lelah? Entahlah naruto tidak ingin memikirkannya. Yang jelas naruto sangat lelah.

Saat naruto menutup mata, terbayang wajah sasuke saat dia meninggalkan naruto ditempat orochimaru.

Sasuke pergi begitu saja tanpa berbalik melihat naruto bahkan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, semua kebaikan sasuke hanyalah kedok untuk menjual naruto.

Apakah sebelum naruto ada orang lain yang terjabak oleh pesona sasuke dan bernasib sama seperti dirinya, berpikir tentang sasuke membuat naruto merasakan sakit yang hebat didadanya.

Tidak boleh ada lagi yang terjabak dijaring yang dibuat sasuke, naruto tidak akan membiarkan yang terjadi padanya terjadi pada orang lain.

'aku bersumpah kau akan mati bersamaku uchiha sasuke' kata naruto dalam hati, stelah itu naruto terlelap menuju alam mimpi.

Ditempat lain

"aku pulang..." suara seorang pria berrambut hitam kebiruan terdengar dari arah pintu, pria itu berjalan menuju ruang tamu rumahnya dengan wajah lelah dan terdengar suara wanita dari dapur rumah itu.

"selamat datang sasuke, makan malam sebentar lagi siap, apa aku mau mandi dulu sebelum makan?" tanya wanita cantik berrambut pink pada sasuke, sasuke tersenyum melihat istri tercinta yang sedang membuatkannya makanan.

"sepertinya aku akan mandi dulu sakura" kata sasuke pada sang istri yang bernama sakura, lalu ber jalan menuju kamarnya.

"oh iya sakura" kata sasuke sambil berbalik menatap istrinya.

"apa?" jawab sakura singkat.

"aku mencintaimu" kata sasuke sambil mencium mencium bibir sakura singkat.

"aku juga mencitaimu sasuke"

Sasuke dan sakura tidak tau kebahagiaan mereka tidak akan bertahan lama, sasuke akan membayar semua yang telah dia perbuat.

Tbc...

Review

OrionMIRAKURUN


	3. Chapter 3

**Life after death**

**Chapter : 3**

**Disclaimer : naruto milik masashi kishmoto**

**God of typo**

Gaara berjalan dalam kesunyian menuju singgahsananya yang terbuat dari emas, dia tersenyum penuh arti "pergilah sejauh mungkin naruto, lakukanlah semua yang kau inginkan karna setelah semuanya selesai pada akhirnya kau akan kembali kepadaku".

Gaara sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak naruto katahui, naruto hanya harus membunuh uchiha sasuke dengan tangannya sendiri dan kembali ke neraka bersamanya, Karna sejak awal naruto memang diciptakan untuknya.

"aku sudah tertarik denganmu sejak dulu, dan sekarang hanya menunggu sedikit lagi dan kau akan sepenuhnya menjadi milikku" kata gaara dengan seringaian yang menyeramkan.

"pergilah, bunuh uchiha sasuke pelan-pelan agar dia mengerti rasa sakit yang kau rasakan dan kembalilah padaku" ucap gaara dengan senyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

'Gelap, tempat apa ini? Seingatku tadi akau sedang tidur didalam kamar, kenapa sekarang aku ada ditempat yang gelap ini?' naruto tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, tiba–tiba terdengar sebuah suara terdengar di telinganya, suara itu adalah suara yang sangat dikenal naruto, itu adalah suara uchiha sasuke.

Disebuah kamar dirumah sakit terdengar perbincangan sepasang suami istri yang sedang bercengkrama dengan hanagatnya, kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah pasangan ini, mereka adalah uchiha sasuke dan uchiha sakura, merka sedang menunggu kelahiran anak mereka yang diperkirakan akan lahir empat jam lagi.

Uchiha sakura sedang menunggu anak yang ada dikandungannya segera lahir kedunia, lahirnya anak pertamanya ini membuatnya merasa sempurna sebagai seorang istri dan juga seorang ibu.

Sasuke juga sudah menantikan hadirnya seorang anak dalam hidupnya, akhirnya dia akan menjadi seoarang ayah, sasuke tidak bisa menggambarkan kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan sekarang.

"uchiha kecil, sampai kapan kau didalam sana cepatlah keluar, ayah sudah tidak sabar untuk melihatmu" kata sasuke pada anaknya yang masih ada dalam perut istrinya, sasuke mendekatkan telinganya keperut istrinya ntuk menrasakan gerkan anaknya.

"sasuke, dokter bilang masih empat jam lagi baru kau bisa melihatnya jadi bersabarlah" kata sang istri sanbil mengusap rambut suaminya yang sedang menempelkan telinganya keperut sang istri.

"empat jam itu lama, aku sudah tidak sabar mau menggendongnya" kata sang suami yang sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat sang anak.

"yah mau bagaimana lagi, ini kan belum saatnya sasuke" kata sakura sambil tersenyum lembut pada sasuke, tapi tiba-tiba sakura berteriak kesakitan.

"ahhh, sasuke perutku sakit sekali, aku rasa aku akan sagera melahirkan" sasuke mulai panik dengan keadaan sakura yang mengerang kasakitan sambil memegang perutnya.

"dokter! dokter! tolong itri saya" sasuke berteriak dengan panik, lalu seorang dokter datang kekamar mereka.

"tenanglah tuan uchiha sasuke, sepertinya istri anda kan melahirkan lebih awal dari jadwal yang ditentukan, saya akan segera membawanya keruang persalinan" kata dokter itu dan membawa sakura keruang bersalin.

"apa anda akan menemani istri anda selama persalinan?"sasuke terlihat panik unutk menjawab pertanyaan dokter tadi, sasuke lalu menjawab.

"saya akan menemani istri saya dokter" sasuke berusaha tetap tenang saat dokter bertanya kepadanya.

Akhirnya sasuke menemani sakura selama persalinan, sasuke merasa tidak tega melihat sakura yang merasa sangat kesakitan, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya bisa menyemangati sakura. Sementar itu ditempat naruto.

'itu memang suara sasuke' naruto masih tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya lalu terdengar suara gaara dari kejauhan 'ini adalah kesempatanmu naruto' suara gaara yang dingin sekrang terdengar jelas ditelinga naruto.

'gaara kau dimana? Aku tidak bisa melihatmu' kata naruto yang mencari sosok gaara dalam kegekapan, tapi tidak berhasil gaara tidak ada dimanapun 'gaara ini dimana?'.

'aku akan mewujudkan keinignanmu, bunuh uchiha sasuke lalu kembalilah kepadaku' suara gaara kembali terdengar ditelinga naruto.

'apa maksudmu gaara? Bagaimana caranya aku membunuh sasuke, aku kan sudah jadi aku tidak bisa menggapai sasuke yang masih hidup' tanya naruto yang masih terombang-ambing ditengah kegelapan.

'kau akan hidup sangat dekat dengan uchiha sasuke, dengan begitu kau akan mudah membunuhnya tapi jangan terlalu cepat menyelesaikan permainan buatlah dia menderita sebelum kau membunuhnya agar dia merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, kita akan bertemu lagi disana.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata gaara barusan mata naruto tersa sanagat berat, naruto tidak sanggup lagi menahannya sampai naruto menutup mata sepenuhnya, lalu tiba-tiba tubuh naruto diselimuti cahaya terang.

Lalu ditempat sasuke

"selamat tuan uchiha sasuke, anak anda laki-laki" Setelah proses persalinan yang panjang, akhirnya anak yang mereka tunggu-tunggu lahir kedunia, mulai hari ini sepuluh oktober akan merka rayakan sebagai ulang tahun anak pertama mereka.

"lihat sakura anak kita sangat mirip denganku"kata sasuke sambil menggendong seorag anak yang masih begitu kecil hingga sasuke begitu berhati-hati menggendongnya.

"tentu saja, diakan anakmu tapi aku sangat berharap kalau anak kita juga mirip denganku, tapi dilihat dari manapun dia mirip denganmu" sakura yang masih lemah berusaha berkomunikasi dengan sang suami yang sejak tadi menemaninya. "sasuke apa kau sudah memikirkan nama yang tepat untuk anak kita?" tanya sakura denagn mentap lemah kearah suaminya yang sedang berdiri menggendong anak mereka.

"ya aku sudah mempersiapkan nama yang tepat untuk anak kita" sasuke melatakkan anaknya disamping sakura. Lalu sasuke diam sebentar dan melanjutkan perkataannya "namanya adalah uchiha menma".

"menma ya, itu nama yang bagus, selamat datang didunia anakku menma" kata sakura sambil mencium kening anaknya.

Sementara pasangansasuke dan sakura sedang berahagia dengan kelahiran anak mereka, seorang berambut merah yang sedang duduk di singgahsananya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia adalah gaara yang sedang menyaksikan dari jauh kelahiran naruto dalam bentuk yang baru.

'permainan sudah dimulai, dengan cara apa kau akan membunh uchiha sasuke, aku akan menyaksikan dari sini.'

.

.

.

7 tahun kemudian

Seorang anak berrambut hitam sedang bermain di taman dekat rumahnya, dia adalah uchiha menma. Dia biasa bermain disini setiap pulang sekolah, menma adalah anak yang punya banyak teman karna dia sangat ramah jadi banyak anak yang ingin menjadi temannya.

"kiba tangkap bolanya" menma berteriak memperingatkan temannya agar menangkap bola yang datang ke arahnya tapi bola itu melambung tinggi kebelakang kiba dan tak terjangkau olehnya dan bola itu menghilang disemak-semak.

"kau hebat sai, bolanya terlempar sanagat jauh" kata seorang anak berrambut bob yang memakai pakaian seba hijau, sementara yang dipuji hanya senyum senyum saja.

"aku akan mengambil bolanya" menma berlari menuju bola yang tadi terlempar jauh, menma mencari dibalik semak-semak tapi bolonya tidak ada disana, lalu dia berlari ketempat lain untuk mencari bolanya tapi saat menma berlari, dia menabrak sesuatu.

"aduhhh duh duh duh sakitttt"menma mengaduh kesakitan karna pantatnya yang menabrak tanah dengan keras.

"kau tidak apa-apa adik kecil?" tanya seseorang yang ditabrak menma tadi.

"aku tidak apa-apa, maaf karna sunah menabrakmu" kata menma sambil membungkuk pada orang itu.

"aku memaafkanmu menma" orang itu tersenyum pada menma dan mengusap rambutnya.

"dari mana paman tau namaku?" menma mersa heran kenapa paman ini tau namanya.

"tentu saja aku kenal namamu, karna aku adalah tempatmu untuk pulang. Sudah saatnya membuatmu ingat tentang tujuanmu berada didunia ini" gaara berkata seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan naruto, lalu gaara medekatkan wajahnya kewajah naruto dan menyatukan bibir mereka tapi naruto berontak mencoba melepaskan diri dari paman yang aneh ini.

Menma tidak bisa lagi melawan lalu tiba-tiba semuanya gelap, menma membuka mata dia merasa terbaring ditempat yang sangat gelap kepalanya sakit sekali dia mencoba berteriak tapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar lalu dia melihat kehidupannya yang dulu, dia ingat apa yang dilakukan uchiha sasuke kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba semua kenangan masa lalunya kembali seiring dengan rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya, semua kesedihan yang dia rasakan dulu kini kembali terasa, sekarang dia ingat tujuannya datang kedunia ini dan berkata.

"aku akan membunuh uchiha sasuke"

Mata menma terbuka dan yang pertama dia lihat adalah seorang pria berrambut merah yang sangat dia rindukan "gaara, aku merindukanmu" tiba-tiba menma melompat dan memeluk gaara.

"permainan sudah dimulai, nikmatilah hidup barumu naruto atau aku harus memanggilmu menma?" gaara mendekap naruto dalam pelukannya rasanya dia sangat merindukan aroma manusia ini, tapi tidak akan lama lagi dia akan mendekap naruto selamanya.

"menma! Menma! Kau dimana?" kegiatan naruto dan gaara terhenti karna teriakan seorang anak berrambut coklat "sertinya kita harus berpisah dsini, pergilah dan wujudkan keinginanmu, sampai jumpa naruto" tubuh gaara menghilang bersama angin.

"memna kenapa kau lama sekali? Apa bolanya sudah ketemu?" menma berbalik melihat kiba berlari kearahnya.

"aku tidak menemukannya kiba, sepertinya bolanya hilang" naruto tidak tau harus beralasan apa tapi memang itu yang sejujurnya dia memang tidak bisa menemukan bola itu.

"ya sudah kalu begitu, sebaiknya kita pulang ini sudah sore" naruto hanya menganguk dan berjalan mengikuti kiba, setelah berjalan beberapa menit mereka sampai dirumah kiba "sampai jumpa besok menma" kiba masuk kedalam rumahnya "ya sampai jumpa kiba".

Sekarang naruto berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya yang juga rumah uchiha sasuke, naruto berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan pertama, yang jelas mulai hari ini uchiha sasuke akan merasakan apa yang dia rasakan dulu. Tidak tersa sekarang dia sudah berdiri didepan rumahnya 'besiaplah uchiha sasuke dewa kematianmu sudah datang'.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Review/review/reviw/review/review/review/review

orionMIRAKURUN


End file.
